


Girl Power

by justtoarguewithyou



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, RSCandyHearts, Strong Female Characters, girls taking care of business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:34:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtoarguewithyou/pseuds/justtoarguewithyou
Summary: Marlene, Lily and Dorcas get Sirius and Remus to face facts.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	Girl Power

“I call this meeting to order!” Marlene exclaimed, setting her things in front of her

Dorcas giggled and Lily rolled her eyes.

“All right, what are we going to do about it?” Lily asked.

“I don’t know, but if I have to listen to Sirius say one more sappy thing about Remus, I’ll punch his lights out,” Marlene said.

“That’s rather violent.” Dorcas grimaced; she was a Hufflepuff—violence made them squiffy.

“That’s how desperate I am,” Marlene said, taking Dorcas’ hand in hers, rubbing her thumb over Dorcas’ knuckles to calm her.

“I’m with Marlene,” Lily said. “Remus isn’t any better, thinking he’s so sly, asking his round-about questions while we’re on rounds, hoping James has told me something.”

“And has he?” Dorcas asked, her cheeks pink.

“No. I’m fairly certain James won’t notice anything until they tell him. I can’t tell if it’s self-preservation or if he really is that oblivious.”

Marlene frowned.

“All right ladies. What are we going to do?”

* * *

Sirius wasn’t sure how he’d found himself locked into the Gryffindor broom cupboard with Remus. It was a tight squeeze as Sirius had grown about four inches over the summer and his arms and shoulders had broadened, thanks to all the pushups he’d done with James. James was Quidditch captain now and he was determined to win the cup.

Remus was pink-faced. He looked positively terrified of being in such close quarters as Sirius.

Sirius had never felt worse in his life, and that was saying something.

“Come on, Marlene,” Sirius whined.

“Lily, please let us out,” Remus said, barely above a whisper.

“No!” Lily yelled through the closed door, stomping her foot.

“You’ll stay in there until you’ve both sorted yourselves out,” Marlene said menacingly. “I’m sick of this.”

* * *

Outside the portrait hole, Dorcas kept watch, shooing the younger Gryffindors away, telling them it was fine weather outside and that they should go and enjoy it.

James and Peter came up the stairs and Dorcas held her hands out to stop them. “Sorry, lads, important business going on inside.”

“What are you on about?” James said, furrowing his brow. “Let me through.”

Dorcas was particularly capable when it came to wordless magic. James stiffened and fell to the ground in a very strong body bind curse.

Peter blinked at Dorcas.

“I’ll just be going, then…” Peter said, looking from Dorcas to James to Dorcas again. “Want anything from the kitchens?”

“Ooo, yes, please. Ask if there’s any pear tart left.”

Peter nodded and scurried away.

Dorcas rummaged through James’ bag and found his Invisibility Cloak. The three girls knew he had one, after he’d bragged about it to Lily one evening in the common room.

“Sorry, James,” she said, recursing him. She covered him up as James glared at her. Well. Dorcas felt like he would be glaring, if he could move.

After a few minutes, Peter came back with two tarts, a pot of tea, and sat down in front of the portrait hole with Dorcas. He shooed away the other students with her. Peter never asked a lot of questions. But if Dorcas was out here, that meant Lily and Marlene were inside. And Peter would take his chances with Dorcas, _thank you very much._

* * *

Dorcas recursed James twice, when Marlene finally gave the signal on the other side of the door.

Dorcas let James up, and this time, he really did glare at her. He huffed as he went into the common room.

“What’s all this about?” James said, looking furiously between Marlene and Lily.

“Oh, hello, James, won’t you sit down?” Lily said, smiling alluringly, while patting the spot next to her on the sofa. James looked partially mollified but sat down as far away from her as he could. He was still angry.

“I’ll just put my things away,” Peter said, walking toward the stairs.

“Come sit, Peter,” Marlene ordered. “I’d stay out of your dorm room until dinner at least.”

Peter looked confused.

“Are they up there?” James asked, looking at the dorm room door.

“Remus and Sirius are occupied, if that’s what you mean,” Marlene said.

“Good. Finally,” James said.

He sighed. Even Peter looked relieved.

“What?” Lily asked, looking incredulous.

“Finally,” James said again as if it answered her question.

“You knew about those two?” Lily asked.

“Who doesn’t?” James said. “I’m glad you did something. Peter and I were about to brew polyjuice potion and I was going to be Sirius and Peter was going to be Remus, and…”

“Too complicated,” Marlene said, cutting him off. “We just locked them in a closet.”

“Oh. Why didn’t we think of that?” James asked Peter, inching a little closer to Lily.

* * *

Upstairs, Remus and Sirius were sitting on the rug listening to some albums and holding hands.

They heard their friends burst into laughter.

“What do you think they’re doing down there?” Sirius asked.

“Do you want to go downstairs?” Remus asked, looking up at Sirius through his eyelashes.

“No,” Sirius said, blushing and tucking his hair behind his ear.

Remus leaned in and pressed his forehead to Sirius’ shoulder. He smiled as they listened to an old Laura Nyro record that had belonged to his mother.

“This is nice,” Sirius said.

“This is nicer,” Remus said and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> I am on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/justtoarguewithyou)


End file.
